1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a damping unit box for a damping unit of an offset printing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A damping unit box of this type is known from EP 0 437 665 B1. This known damping unit box is connected to a temperature device for setting and maintaining the temperature of the damping medium for the offset printing machine. The cooled damping medium is taken from a damping medium supply container, moderated to a target temperature, supplied via a supply line to the damping unit box, taken from the latter by a damping ductor and transferred by means of damping rollers onto a form cylinder. The damping medium is cooled to a temperature that lies, for example, between 2 and 10.degree. C. A draw-back of this construction is the difficulty of keeping the damping medium cooled.